


Mi madre

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Mother's Day, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces se tiene los dos padres y, otras veces, uno hace el trabajo de dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi madre

Era el día soleado más hermoso de la primavera. La luz entraba en la cocina, sobre las cáscaras abiertas de los huevos, la harina manchando el suelo y la leche derramada en la mesa. El ronronear de la batidora concentraba toda la atención del chef, mientras se acomodaba el amplio delantal en el diminuto cuerpo.

Tras unos segundos, apretó el botón de apagado. Desmontó las paletas y vació la crema batida recién hecha en un bol de fresca fruta picada. Colocó el envase en la bandeja junto a galletas de chocolate y la leche fría. Limpió el resto de la crema en sus dedos, con su boca. Estaba seguro que el día de hoy había logrado un éxito, aunque la cocina hubiera visto mejores días.

-Comandante Pulpo, tenemos un desayuno listo. Permiso para moverse.-Con un saludo militar saludó al pulpo morado sentado en la mesa. Tomó la bandeja, después de colgarse al pulpo en la capucha del pijama, y se dirigió a subir las escaleras. Con lentitud y cuidado, evitando derramar la leche, subió las escaleras y caminó el pasillo.

La puerta prohibida era su objetivo. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo por unos segundos. Era alta, de la madera más cara y estilizada. El pomo que giró era negro, tallado en una hermosa piedra brillante. Abierta la puerta, trato y volvió a tomar los alimentos. Antes de entrar, acomodó las galletas de tal forma que hicieran una carita feliz. Se acercó a la cama.

-Papá, papá.-llamó de forma insistente a la persona que dormía bajo las sábanas, sonrojandose por el movimiento y la mirada enojada que le dedicaron. Estiró la bandeja a él.

_Feliz día de la madre, papi._


End file.
